1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a distance measuring method and a distance measuring apparatus; in particular, to an optical distance measuring method and an optical distance measuring apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
To execute a short distance measurement or a long distance measurement in current optical sensing systems, the distances are all calculated via the same reciprocal mapping equation. However, when the resolution of the distance measuring photograph is not great enough, there may be errors that cannot be omitted in the long distance measurement that result from the characteristic of the reciprocal.
Currently, the function for automatically calculating distances between the surroundings has become necessary when using many home appliances or industrial equipment. If the resolution of the distance measuring photograph is not enough, there will be a certain offset of the center of gravity in the long distance measurement, which may result in damage to the equipment by collisions.